


Jos kaikki olisi mennyt toisin.

by Miuku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Celebrimbor hallitsi Eregionia. Se kävi hänelle hyvin. Mutta toisinaan hän toivoi että maailma olisi kulkenut eri rataa, ja että hän olisi se joka nyt lähtisi Galadrielin kanssa kohti Lothlórienia. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jos kaikki olisi mennyt toisin.

**Author's Note:**

> Huono ja huonosti suunniteltu ficci Celebrimborista. En ole aivan varma onko se suoraan niin (siis käsittääkseni kuitenkin on), mutta ainakin omissa mielikuvissani Celebrimbor on rakastanut Galadrielia vailla vastausta.

Celebrimbor katseli Eregionia. Ilta oli kaunis ja rauhallinen, kuin aikoinaan Valinorissa. Siellä täällä näkyi jokunen haltia työn touhussa, varmaankin valmistelemassa huomista. Huomenna Galadriel lähtisi Celebornin kanssa Lothlórieniin, josta tulisi heidän valtakuntansa.

 Celebrimbor puolestaan hallitsi Eregionia. Se kävi hänelle hyvin. Mutta toisinaan hän toivoi että maailma olisi kulkenut eri rataa, ja että hän olisi se joka nyt lähtisi Galadrielin kanssa kohti Lothlórienia. Hän oli aina rakastanut Galadrielia; tämän lempeää mutta käskevää luonnetta, kuninkaallista ryhtiä, suloisia kultaisia hiuksia. Kuitenkin, kenties suurelta osin hänen sukunsa tähden, Galadriel ei ollut vastannut hänen rakkauteensa. Vaikka Celebrimbor ei ollut mitään vannonut, eikä oikeastaan ollut kunnolla tullut toimeen isänsä ja isoisänsä kanssa, vaikka hän olisi mieluusti jäänyt kotiin, mutta hänellä ei ollut ollut toista vaihtoehtoa, silti ei Galadriel koskaan ollut kovin paljon hänestä pitänyt. He tulivat toimeen aivan hyvin, toimivat yhdessä tarpeen tullen, mutta Galadriel silti jostakin syystä tuntui aavistuksen häntä jännittävän.

 Kyllä Celebrimbor oikeastaan syyn arvasi, hän oli useasti kuullut muistuttavansa likeisesti varsinkin taidoiltaan, mutta myös luonteeltaan, isäänsä Curufiniä, ja Curufin puolestaan muistutti eniten omaa isäänsä Fëanoria. Ja sanottiin että useita kertoja oli Galadriel hylännyt Fëanorin pyynnöt jokusesta hiussuortuvasta taikka avioitumisesta.

 

Aamulla Celebrimbor nousi ratsunsa selkään. Hän saattelisi Lothlórienin uusia valtiaita ja heidän kanssaan meneviä vielä pitkän matkaa. Hän eroaisi heistä vasta jossakin vuoristossa. Celebrimbor oli ehdottanut turvallista reittiä Morian kautta, sillä vuorten sää oli oikukas ja vaarallinen, ja vaikkei todisteita ollutkaan, niin huhuttiin, että vuorilla kulki örkkejä. Celeborn oli kuitenkin tyrmännyt heti ajatuksen ja Galadrielkin oli suhtautunut siihen epäilevän vastahakoisesti, eikä se lopulta Celebrimborin asia ollut.

Päivä ei ollut vielä kovin pitkällä, kun haltiat lähtivät ratsastamaan kohti kaukana vuorten toisella puolen odottavaa metsää. Celevrimbor oli varmuuden vuoksi ottanut mukaan jokusen haltian, jotka ratsastivat vähän joukon edellä tai jäljessä turvaten kulun siihen saakka kunnes Celebrimbor kääntyisi takaisin.

Celebrimbor ratsasti keskustellen satunnaisesti Celebornin ja Galadrielin kanssa. Galadriel ratsasti tyynenä ja aurinko leikki hänen kultaisilla hiuksillaan. Päivä oli todella kaunis, vaikka syksy olikin jo pitkällä. Celeborn katseli silloin tällöin epäilevän näköisenä Celebrimboriin. Celeborn ei ollut koskaan luottanut liiaksi Fëanorin poikiin, eikä nähnyt syytä tehdä poikkeusta Fëanorin pojanpojan kohdalla. Lisäksi hän oli aikaa sitten aavistanut toisen haltian rakkauden Galadrielia kohtaan, eikä se lisännyt hänen luottamustaan. Celebrimbor ratsasti valppaana ja koetti olla huomaamatta Celebornin miltei vihamielisiä katseita. Hän myös varoi, osittain jo kohteliaisuussyistä, katsomasta Galadrieliin kovin paljon.

Illalla he pysähtyivät ja tekivät leirin. Muiden haltioiden käydessä vähitellen nukkumaan Celebrimbor jäi yhä katselemaan korkealla taivaalla kimaltavia tähtiä. Celeborn tuli hiljaa ulos teltasta ja jäi myös hetkeksi katselemaan tähtiä. 

"Kaunis ilta", Celebrimbor sanoi hiljaa, lähinnä tervehdyksenä toiselle haltialle.

"Niin on", Celeborn vastasi lyhyesti. "Mutta en minä tähtiä katselemaan tullut, minulla on asiaakin sinulle."

"Galadriel? Olen pahoillani, jos olen suotta tuottanut sinulle huolta. Tarkoitukseni ei ole se. En missään nimessä tulisi pilaamaan suhdettanne", Celebrimbor vastasi.

"Ei, ei pelkästään se. Hyvä kuitenkin jos minulla ei ole siitä huolta, ja kenties myös tämän takia parempi, että lähdemme Lórieniin. Sinulla on se uusi apuri, Annatar", Celeborn sanoi.

"Mitä hänestä? Onko hän tuottanut sinulle jollakin tavoin vaivaa?" Celebrimbor sanoi huomaten vakavan sävyn toisen haltian äänessä.

"Ei, päin vastoin. Ja juuri se minua häiritseekin. Jokainen haltia, tahallaan tai tahtomattaan, aiheuttaa hiukan vihaa tai harmia toiselle. Olen ollut tekemisissä sen verran ja niin pitkään hänen kanssaan, että sitä olisi jo pitänyt käydä. Mutta ei. Hän on epäluonnollisen ystävällinen, kohtelias ja aulis. Ei ole mitään, mitä hän ei antaisi vaikka herättäisit hänet keskellä yötä syvimmästä unesta ja pitäisit veistä hänen kurkullaan. Se ei ole luonnollista. Hän ei voi olla haltia, hän on liian... täydellinen siihen. Vaistoni varoittavat hänestä. Älä päästä häntä liian lähelle. Äläkä missään nimessä usko kovin suuria asioita hänen tehtäväkseen tai kerro mitään tärkeää", Celeborn sanoi puhuen nopeasti ja hiljaa.

Celebrimbor kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei ollut huomannut vieraassa mitään outoa, eikä se olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun Celeborn oli tarpeettoman varovainen. Hän nousi hiljaa ja meni nukkumaan, ja ajatukset Galarielista peittivät äskeisen keskustelun.

 

Oli kaunis päivä. Vuorilla ensilumi oli juuri satanut, mutta sitä ei ollut viittäkään senttiä, ja lisää lunta tuskin sataisi pariin viikkoon. Päivä oli hiukan yli puolessa, kun Celebrimbor pysähtyi.

"Kiitos. Tässä minun on lähdettävä takaisin, en usko että on hyvä olla liian kauan poissa kun on ylhäisessä asemassa. Toivon että pääsette ongelmitta ja turvallisesti Lórieniin", hän sanoi kumartaen niin hyvin kuin hevosen selässä kykeni. 

Celeborn nyökkäsi. "Palaa Eregioniin, äläkä unohda mitä sanoin Annatarista. Pelkään, että muutoin ei Eregionia pian enää ole."

"Näkemiin. Lähetä sana jos tarvitset apuamme", Galadriel sanoi hyvästiksi.

Celebrimbor nyökkäsi, kumarsi vielä kerran ja katsoi Galadrielin perään tämän kääntäessä hevosensa. Miten hän kaipasikaan tuota lempeää haltianaista, vaikka oli tämä oli tuskin ehtinyt näkyvistä vielä. Jos vain asiat olisivat menneet toisin. Jos vain hän ei olisi ollut sukua jota oli. Huokaisten hän käänsi hevosensa ja lähti takaisin kohti omaa valtakuntaansa.


End file.
